shigofumifandomcom-20200214-history
Opening Theme (Kotodama)
Kotodama is a song released January 23rd, 2008, and it is used as the Main Opening in Shigofumi. It is the 20th single of ALI Project, a Japanese gothic-lolita band that has done many other anime openings like Rozen Maiden, Code Geass, Another, and Avenger. Lyrics(TV length) Kanji: Romanji: English: Lyrics(Full) Kanji: 見つめてるものの 本当の姿 目を閉じたあとに見せるため また今日も時は 引き裂かれそうな 孤独だけ紡ぐだろう 闇に咲く白蓮 忘れ得ぬ人々 それでも追憶は 未来から訪う 吐息に変わる言葉たちは 羽化する魂の翼よ 舞い散るでしょうか 迷って乱れて あなたへと刻みたい この文字が 伝えたいことの 真実の欠片 それさえもうまく届かない 指先に滲む血で認めたら こころまで零せますか 生きるわれらに 残された一言が サヨナラだとしても 眸に宿るのは 消えそうな夕星 見詰め合えたらいい そこに夜を点そう 生まれる前の言葉たちが ふたりの隙間に横たわる 聞こえるでしょうか 歌が歌が その耳にだけ捧げたい この声が 信じられるほど 確かな何かが この世にどれだけあると云う 愛とか夢とか 曖昧なものに 縋り付きたいのは何故 ああでも今は 残されたぬくもりを 抱き留められるなら 見つめてるものの 本当の姿 目を閉じたあとに見せるため また明日も時は 引き裂かれそうな 孤独だけ紡ぐだろう 伝えたいことは からだの奥底 あまりに沈んで届かない 指先に浮かぶ血で認めたら こころまで送れますか 生きるわれらが 最後に育てるのが サヨナラばかりだとしても Romanji: Mitsumeteru mono no Hontou no sugata Me o tojita ato ni miseru tame Mata kyou mo toki wa Hikisakaresou na Kodoku dake tsumugu darou Yami ni saku byakuren Wasureenu hitobito Sore de mo tsuioku wa Mirai kara otonau Toiki ni kawaru kotoba-tachi wa Ukasuru tamashii no tsubasa yo Maichiru deshou ka Mayotte midarete Anata e to kizamitai Kono moji ga Tsutaetai koto no Shinjitsu no kakera Sore sae mo umaku todokanai Yubisaki ni nijimu chi de shitatametara Kokoro made kobosemasu ka Ikiru warera ni Nokosareta hitokoto ga Sayonara da to shite mo Hitomi ni yadoru no wa Kiesou na yuuzutsu Mitsumeaetara ii Soko ni yoru o tomosou Umareru mae no kotoba-tachi ga Futari no sukima ni yokotawaru Kikoeru deshou ka Uta ga uta ga Sono mimi ni dake sasagetai Kono koe ga Shinjirareru hodo Tashika na nanika ga Kono yo ni dore dake aru to iu Ai to ka yume to ka Aimai na mono ni Sugaritsukitai no wa naze Aa demo ima wa Nokosareta nukumori o Dakitomerareru nara Mitsumeteru mono no Hontou no sugata Me o tojita ato ni miseru tame Mata asu mo toki wa Hikisakaresou na Kodoku dake tsumugu darou Tsutaetai koto wa Karada no okusoko Amari ni shizunde todokanai Yubisaki ni ukabu chi de shitatametara Kokoro made okuremasu ka Ikiru warera ga Saigo ni sodateru no ga Sayonara bakari da to shite mo English: The true forms Of the things that I gazed at Were for showing after I closed my eyes Again today, time Will only construct a loneliness That seems to be torn apart, right? There are people who can’t forget about The white lotuses that bloom in the darkness Nevertheless, recollections Visit from the future Words that turn into sighs Are the emerging wings of the soul Will I flutter apart? Growing confused and disordered I want to carve These letters to you Pieces of the truth Of things that I want to tell you- I can’t even send them well to you If I write them with the blood that stains my fingertips Then can they spill into your heart? Even if the one word left behind To us who live Is to be goodbye What dwells in my eyes Is the evening star that seems to vanish I’d like it if we could gaze at each other Let’s light the night there Before when we’re born, the words Lie across the gap between us Can you hear it? I want to offer only to your ears The song, the song My voice Something so certain That I can believe it- How many of it do you say exist in this world? Why do I want to cling Onto ambiguous things Like love or dreams? Ah, but now If I can catch The left behind warmth in my arms The true forms Of the things that I gazed at Were for showing after I closed my eyes Again tomorrow, time Will only construct a loneliness That seems to be torn apart, right? What I want to tell you Is at the bottom of my body It sinks a lot and I can’t reach it If I write them with the blood that surfaces on my fingertips Then can I deliver them to your heart? Even if what we who live Nurture in the end Is to be nothing but goodbye Category:Songs